ABSTRACT The Integrated Genomics Operation (IGO) Core provides a broad range of services and expertise to Center investigators interested in evaluating gene expression, chromosome structure, and nucleotide sequence on a broad scale. It delivers a comprehensive, rapid, and user-friendly service. IGO enables basic, clinical, and translational research projects across the Center. Through the centralized management of all sequencing activities at MSK, the Core empowers scientists with an array of technological options and the most efficient and cost-effective means of performing high-throughput genomics. Through its production group, the Core supports most functional genomics applications for analysis of DNA and RNA and has the expertise to successfully process challenging samples from all origins (tissue, cell pellets, paraffin curls, blood, serum, etc.). This expertise is particularly important for investigators studying heterogenous tumor types from the MSK tumor bank. If needed, this group can operate in a highly automated environment, from sample reception to sequencing library preparation. The production group is a LEAN operation that minimizes waste and maximizes value at every step. Consequently, turnaround times and prices are competitive with those offered by commercial and other academic entities. The IGO also provides a customized service to investigators wishing to explore new frontiers in applications and technologies. The Informatics group of the Core provides end-to-end software engineering and bioinformatic analysis solutions to the users of its sequencing services. The broad range of services provided by the IGO Core has supported research of 377 investigators in the past year. During the past grant period, the work of the Core has contributed to 882 publications across all programs; 237 of these publications were published in high impact journals.